Dulce o Truco
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Semi-AU. Mientras Juvia intentaba violar a un inconsciente Gray, Lucy saltaba la reata con sus intestinos, Natsu quería carbonizar a "Snoopy", Erza reproducía películas de terror y Rogue lo ignoraba, Sting deseó estar muerto, otra vez. —Halloween!Fic.


**Renuncia:** todo de Hiro Mashima.

**Nota:** Perdón por no actualizar nada, mi laptop anda atrofiada así que tuve que pasar los archivos a la compu de escritorio, no hay Internet (ahora estoy en un café), y bla-bla. Originalmente quería hacer algo meramente terrorífico pero me arriesgué con una mala parodia de las malas parodias de terror.

**Advertencias:** es un Semi-AU, hay lenguaje soez, horror cómico (¿eso existe LOL?) humor negro, insinuaciones BL y Hetero, y absoluta falta de sentido común.

¡Feliz Halloween~!

* * *

**DULCE O TRUCO****.**

«Caras vemos, trastornos mentales no sabemos.»

* * *

«Era de noche.

Estaba oscuro —pues valga la redundancia, el muy cabrón del sol no sale a esas horas— y ella estaba sumamente aterrada. Al oír sonar el timbre la posibilidad de que un asesino serial estuviese fuera, escuchándola, acechándola, le paso por la cabeza repleta de tinte para el cabello a lo Paris Hilton. Por lo que sin dudar un solo segundo se acercó a pasos trémulos a la puerta, contó hasta tres y al abrir le soltó un golpe tremendo con un bate que había cogido recién.

El chico aulló de dolor y ella lanzó un gemido espantoso, cómo su madre cuándo revisaba las facturas de la tarjeta de crédito.

No era ningún maniático-lunático-psicótico, sino su novio. El _quarterback_ del equipo de la universidad, James.

Clare lo miró horrorizada, aun con el bate en mano.

— ¿Qué carajos pensaste para venir a mi casa, justo el día más horrible del año cerca de la medianoche, eh?

Ignorando el dolor que sentía en el estómago Jame sonrió, balbuceando en voz baja.

—… erte.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que quería verte!

— Oh —fue su respuesta más brillante, mientras sentía que la sangre subía a sus mejillas por la vergüenza. Pasó unos cuantos segundos sin decir nada, observándolo erguirse como si nada hubiese ocurrido ahí. Los niños reían y corrían por las calles, repletas de llamativas luces fosforescentes, de vez en cuando los acompañaba un adolescente carente de golosinas y uno que otro adulto despistado. Clare siguió con la vista a un chico que vestía de momia hasta que se perdió en la intersección de Witcham Street, entonces acarició el pomo—. Bueno, ya me viste, ya te vi, adiós James —y le estampó la puerta en la cara.

Sus quejas se escuchaban con claridad, pero sin ganas de tratar con él, devolvió el bate a su lugar —con los paraguas en una vieja canastilla— y caminó de regreso a su habitación, en la planta alta. Le pareció distinguir el ruido que ocasionaba la puerta al ser forzada, más unos segundos bastaron para que olvidara el asunto.

Necesitaba un buen baño para relajarse. Leer la colección de horror que su padre mantenía bien cuidada en su _oficina casera_, como solía él decirle —solo era un cuarto más de la mansión tapizado con un horrible papel café y un escritorio de caoba al centro repleto de más papeles— no había sido una idea sensata, al menos no ese día. En Halloween.

En realidad, siendo como era, tan asustadiza y nerviosa, no debería haberla hojeada nunca.

— Pero lo hecho, hecho está —se dijo soltando una risita histérica. Unos pasos se acercaban—. Y después de un refrescante baño mis paranoias habrán disminuido, sí —rápidamente se despojó de su blusa, dejando al descubierto un brasier negro—, luego me iré a dormir, y para cuando mamá y papá regresen de su cena romántica me sentiré tan fresca como una lechuga —la fuerza de los pasos aumentó— y yo…

_Click._

Alguien había puesto el pestillo, tarareando.

Por instinto Clare se dio la vuelta, semi vestida —o semi desvestida, sería correcto decir—, mirándolo solo el tiempo suficiente para abrir la boca —sin llegar a gritar— y poner los ojos como platos. Se escuchó un silbido suave, _muy_ suave, y al instante su cabeza cayó. Le abrió el cuarto y ésta, tras dudar un poco salió rodando escaleras abajo, pintando el suelo del vestíbulo de un rojo chillón.

Sus ojos estaban brillosos, con lágrimas nunca derramadas. Y mientras el asesino reía en el piso superior, la cabeza de Clare siguió rodando más, y más, cruzó la puerta entreabierta y continuó su camino hasta que un desafortunado la encontró pensando que era una pelota, y gritó.»

— ¡Tonterías! ¡Puras gilipolleces! ¡Patrañas!

— Cierra la boca, Sting.

El aludido lo miró un largo rato, con un tic visible en su ojo derecho, el _bueno_, indeciso sobre si sonreírle o no, hasta que se encogió de hombros ya más calmado y apagó la grabadora que reproducía la versión sin censura del audio-libro por el que había desperdiciado veinte jewels. Era la última vez que le compraba _lo que fuese_ a uno de esos vendedores ambulantes vestidos como vagos, lo juraba por la tumba de su amigo.

— Estoy vivo, y a tu lado, zopenco, así que deja de pensar idioteces y acomoda tus intestinos, que das asco.

Sting rió entre dientes, sin prestarle mucha atención.

— Técnicamente estás _medio vivo_, compañero, y a mí no me engañas —se inclinó relamiéndose los labios— nada te parece más sexy que un zombie.

— ¿Y su sumamos que es un rubio egocéntrico con el coeficiente intelectual de una almeja es mejor, supongo? —Inquirió Rogue con sarcasmo, Sting volvió a reír y tuvo el impulsivo impulso de tirarle la cabeza como a la desdichada chica de la lectura. A final de cuentas se la podría coser de nuevo—. Nunca puedo disfrutar de esta clase de libros porque tienes que interrumpir en cada muerte que no te gusta, o insultando al personaje que te cae mal, o simplemente preguntándote porque los escritores le prestan más atención a las tetas de una chica que al asesinato en sí —picó la mejilla de Sting con el dedo, retirándolo rápidamente al sentir su áspera piel— porque no escribes una novela y dejas de criticar las demás.

Era una buena pregunta.

Lo cierto es que la memoria de largo plazo —más específicamente las fechas y nombres, sobretodo ficticios— no se le daba bien. No era un retrasado mental como aseguraba Rogue cada vez que quería molestarlo, pero tampoco la reencarnación de Einstein, ese era Rufus.

Y le sacaba de quicio la actitud de _sé-más-qué-tú-porque-estoy-vivo_ que la gente solía usar con él, solo por el hecho de ser un muerto vivo, o zombie, ahorrando tecnicismos. Más aun, le sacaba de quicio no poder escribir su propia novela de terror para enseñarles a todos esos papanatas que un zombie podía hacer cosas más importantes que atender las cajas del supermercado, o en su caso, ser el mago de un importante gremio igualmente racista para con él.

Magnolia podría ser una de los pocas ciudades dónde la discriminación de especies mágicas y sobrenaturales estaba retrocediendo, pero no faltaban quienes quisieran pasarse de listos y hacían bullying a los muertos no muertos.

Sting envidiaba algunas veces a Rogue, con las películas modernas la fama de los vampiros no hacía más que aumentar desproporcionadamente.

— Ya verás —dijo después de un rato— en un par de meses seré tan famoso como Drácula y todos tendrán que alabarme, incluyéndote.

— El día que llegues al nivel de mi abuelo será algo digno de ver, considerando que él no escribió su historia, fue su mejor amigo Bram Stooker.

Hiso caso omiso de su burla implícita y se levantó del sofá donde ambos estaban, jugando de paso con las tripas que tanto molestaban a Rogue, salpicando el mueble con un poco de sangre. Al contrario de otros zombies, Sting había conservado la mayor parte de sus órganos intacta. Sí, tenía el vientre mal cosido y le salían los intestinos, a veces se le caía el ojo izquierdo, el _malo_, las manos, o en el peor de los casos la cabeza —lo que sus amigos llamaban _perder la cabeza_, a modo de mal chiste a su parecer— y tenía que ducharse diez veces por día para no oler como perro muerto —sensual adolescente muerto también servía como metáfora—. Pero lo creyera el mundo o no, seguía igual de guapo que de vivo. Y nadie podía discutírselo.

Además era el maestro novato de Sabertooth, cualquier chica, chico (o cosa) caía directo a sus pies.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento, ignorante a que golpeaban la puerta y que Rogue había reiniciado el audio-libro. Ahora James acudía a Sarah, la mejor amiga de su novia, buscando respuestas respecto a su misterioso asesinato.

— ¿Qué no vas a abrir? —Cuestionó con fastidio.

— ¿Me ves un traje de mucama, acaso? —Rogue asintió sin mirarlo—. Bueno, mierda, ya voy. Y para que sepas tienes problemas de la vista, tendrías que mandarte a revisar los ojos con el Doctor Frankenstein.

Rogue volvió a asentir, abrió la boca, la cerró, y la volvió a abrir. Siempre pendiente de la conversación que James mantenía con Sarah.

— En realidad tienes cita con él para el miércoles, hay que reforzar unas puntadas de tu cuello.

— Yo…

Volvieron a tocar, con más insistencia.

_Abre ya_, le dijo telepáticamente como solían hacer los vampiros.

Mentiría si dijese que no aborrecía esa habilidad suya tan egocéntrica. Pero de todos modos fue a abrir, y no porque se lo ordenara Rogue, por supuesto que no, solo quería respirar aire fresco. Eso, y que era Halloween, le divertía dar dulces a los infantes que lo admiraban por haber sido criado por un verdadero dragón —hacia mucho que se extinguieron, tristemente—.

Afuera bolas de fuego caían, incendiando algunas casas. Zombies gamberros pedían «Dulce o Sesos» y uno que otro demonio del Inframundo se paseaba, lanzando flores marchitas a su paso.

No había ningún niño inocentemente dulce ante su puerta, en su lugar estaba la maga de espíritus estelares y Bruja de Salem, Lucy Heartfilia.

Quién al verlo lo apuñaló en el ojo _malo_ con una de sus tantas llaves, sacándoselo y riendo en voz baja. Sting se ahorró las ganas de reclamarle.

— Yuhu, alguien no está cuidando bien sus partes~

— Cierra la boca, Rubia.

— ¡Que soy Lucy, LUCY! —Aprovechando su rabieta Sting le quitó el ojo, avergonzado—. Y deberías alegrarte de que estemos aquí, el tráfico está de _muerte_ y no había un solo lugar en donde estacionar el carruaje, incluso con el mapa de lácrima. Y el necio de Happy no quiso traernos, porque había oferta de pirañas en el mercado negro y no sé qué más.

— Es muy interesante, de verdad, ¿pero podrías platicar sin necesidad de saltar patéticamente la reata conmigo?

— Lucy, Sting tiene razón —intervino una recién llegada— tienes que ser un poco más respetuosa con él. Mucho nos costó llevarnos bien con Sabertooth después de los Terroríficos Juegos Mágicos.

Los tres se pusieron a recordar aquellos hermosos días cuándo Lucy fue derrotada por la víbora de Minerva, Erza venció a cien fanáticas desquiciadas a lo 300 y Sting mordió el polvo al perder un piedra, papel o tijera con Dragneel… pensándolo detenidamente no tuvieron nada hermoso en ellos.

¿Por qué carajos veían el cielo con cara de drogados?

— B-bueno —Erza carraspeó— el maestro pensó que reforzaría la amistad entre los gremios que conviviéramos juntos esta fecha. Nos dividió en grupos y nos mandó a diferentes lugares. Nosotros terminamos aquí.

— Y necesitamos mucha comida, o Natsu se pondrá furioso.

— ¡No soy la maldita mucama de esta casa! —Chilló Sting. Alcanzó a escuchar el «sí lo eres» de Rogue, y sospeso, por un efímero segundo, estrenar la colección de estacas que había comprado recientemente.

Aunque matar ese día fuese un cliché patético valdría la pena. Nadie sospecharía del mejor amigo de la víctima, sí, y podría cobrar el dinero del seguro y viajar a Amytiville, lejos de todos esos locos…

— Puedo _oírte_ Sting.

Lucy y Erza lo observaron, curiosas.

— Pues entonces ve preparando tu ataúd —replicó entre dientes. Ahorrándose otro sermón de modales de su parte se hizo a un lado, lo suficiente para permitirles el paso a las chicas. Entonces se escuchó una explosión, no muy lejos de su jardín y unos gritos de auxilio—. Ah, parece que alguien molestó a las plantas carnívoras.

— Debe ser Natsu —opinó Erza.

— Seguro que lo es —dijo Lucy.

Esperaron un poco más.

— ¡Te voy a rostizar, te voy a rostizar y no vivirás para contarlo!

— Sí es él —murmuraron al unísono. ¿Ese era el momento en que alguien salía a rescatarlo? Se miraron antes de encogerse de hombros. Bueno, seguro que un Príncipe Azul desempleado se paseaba por ahí buscando hacer la buena acción del día o algo parecido.

Sting ya había cerrado la puerta —intentando por todos los medios posibles que Lucy dejara de saltar con sus intestinos— cuando una bola de fuego salió disparada por esta, incendiándola. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían al verla atravesar la casa, acompañada por la pobre e inocente planta come hombres, _Snoopy_.

— ¡Por Mavis, no tienes nada de tacto para fumigar _Flamita_!

— ¡Cállate, ella buscó pelea por sí misma, nadie se mete con el Gran Rey Demonio Dragneel!

Y Natsu, el Gran Rey Demonio Dragneel —que solo era un demonio menor, como muchos otros— entró por el hueco que había creado, seguido de Gray, decimo quinto sobrino del Gran Hombre de las Nieves.

Sting miró al primero soñadoramente, sacudió la cabeza y cogió uno de los tantos extintores que tenían el cartel: _Usar en caso de que llegue Natsu-san _para apagar la entrada. Si le retribuyeran por cada vez que le incendiaban la casa…

Natsu alegaba que no era su culpa ser tan _ardiente_, que todo lo que tocara terminara _echando chispas de pasión _—_inexistente_—, entre otras cosas. Cuando hablaba así una enorme estela de colores le salía de la cabeza.

— ¿Qué diablos es eso? —Había preguntado él al verla por primera vez. Natsu le había sonreído, orgulloso de si mismo.

— Oh, solo es mi imaginación.

Y Sting nunca más volvió a preguntar al respecto, consciente de que hay ciertas cosas en las que es mejor no inmiscuirse.

Una vez solucionado el problema de las llamas se volvió hacia ellos.

— ¿Podrían dejar de discutir? Han destruido _mi_ hogar sin _mi_ permiso. ¡Ni siquiera los he invitado a pasar! —Protestó.

Natsu ignoró olímpicamente a Gray para mirarlo a los ojos, las voces fueron reemplazadas por una sonata de grillos — ¿no creerían que Pepe se la pasaría cuidando toda la vida de Pinocho, o sí? — y parpadeó en cámara lenta, sonriendo con coquetería.

— ¿Puedo quedarme, S-t-i-n-g-y?

— Sí —graznó, se ruborizó de pies a cabeza y repitió, ya más normal—: Sí, digo, por mi está bien.

Rogue bufó, todavía sentado en el sofá. Pudo haberse sentido _ligeramente_ culpable por actuar así estando él a unos cuantos pasos pero recordó lo de la mucama, cualquier rastro de empatía desapareció.

Sin ganas de volver a hacer el ridículo se alejó de los magos de Fairy Tail, quienes observaban maravillados la decoración del lugar. Según él no era para tanto.

Solo había telarañas, murciélagos en el techo —quienes eran las mascotas de Rogue—, sangre artificial embarrada en la pared y uno que otro muñeco diabólico corriendo entre los muebles. Lo usual.

Aun así Erza lo estuvo felicitando por su _grandiosa_ originalidad durante veinte minutos seguidos. Creyó que se le caería el brazo como cuando cometió la equivocación de jugar beisbol por primera y última vez como bateador.

— Wendy acompañó a Happy a comprar pirañas, cuando lleguen deberíamos hacer algo. Claro, aparte de enseñarles el maravilloso panorama que tenemos —sugirió Erza. Al contrario de sus compañeros de equipo Erza no provenía de una larga familia de monstruos famosos, como las brujas, demonios o criaturas de hielo. Ella era una semidiosa, hija de Atenea. Constantemente bromeaban con que su padre debía ser Hades, debido a su carácter temperamental.

Sting asintió.

— Compramos unas películas de camino acá, ¿las ponemos en el reproductor de lácrima que tienen?

Sting asintió de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres besarte con Natsu?

Sting volvió a asentir… antes de gritar como histérico _¡No quiero!_ y recibir una paliza por el atrevimiento de alzar la voz con ella.

Mientras Erza le daba instrucciones a Gray sobre cómo funcionaba el aparato y Lucy le cosía entre risas la cabeza de vuelta en su lugar sonó el timbre.

Como Rogue no tenía intención de moverse Sting tuvo que ir, maldiciendo en voz baja el interminable linaje de los vampiros del azabache. Al abrir vio a una pequeña niña. Portaba un sencillo vestido blanco y la melena negra le caía como cascada en la cara, difícilmente pudo ver que sonreía.

— Si ven esa película, morirán en siete días… —siseó lúgubremente.

— Sí, sí, también te deseamos lo mejor Samara —sin esperar una respuesta Sting dio un portazo y regresó con los demás.

— ¿Quién era? —Quiso saber Natsu. Observaba con desconfianza a _Snoopy_, la planta come hombres que Sting había comprado en una liquidación de Plants Vs Zombies, valga la redundancia.

— Alguien que necesita un buen corte de cabello —respondió.

— ¡Oh, podría recomendarle a Edward, hace un trabajo estupendo con las tijeras de sus manos! Aunque Cáncer se ponga celoso.

— No es por nada, Lucy, pero yo prefiero a Fredie. No necesitas estar despierto para que haga su trabajo con eficiencia.

Harto de la discusión sobre quién era mejor estilista Sting paseó la vista por la casa. Gray comía una bolsa de papitas demoniacas extra picantes, la película ya había iniciado, estaba en la parte de los comerciales y derechos de autor. Natsu había desaparecido, por el olor a pollo rostizado supo que estaba en la cocina. _Snoopy_ había regresado al jardín y Rogue… Rogue intentaba escuchar su audio-libro.

Se aventó a su lado.

— Que malo, sufriendo tu solito.

— No estoy sufriendo —aseguró.

El asesino había acabado con Sarah, James huía de él.

— Vamos… yo sé que _matarías_ por un poco de sangre —sonrió libidinosamente— que conveniente que yo estoy repleto de ella.

Rogue suspiró, dejando de leer la caja con la biografía del autor. Después de cien años aguantando sus insinuaciones uno se terminaba acostumbrando, un poco. El problema es que quería demasiado al muy bastardo como para recriminarle cualquier cosa, incluso ser pansexual y más indeciso que un niño en una juguetería.

Pensó cuántas posibilidades había de que saliera con Natsu, y cuántas con él. Resultaba difícil de precisar. No le sorprendería si un día Sting decía amar a Emily Rose.

El rubio lo miraba ansioso.

— Creo que paso, haré dieta —dijo al fin, Sting dejó escapar una bocanada de aire.

— Pues vale.

Iba a añadir algo más. Un ruido seco se lo impidió. Parecía que algo intentaba entrar, pero no por la puerta ni las ventanas.

Estuvo tentado a ignorarlo, hasta que notó que Gray también lo oía, y Natsu, y Lucy y Erza quienes cesaron su discusión, también Rogue.

Lucy rió, nerviosa.

— ¿Anda, es uno de sus tantos muñecos diabólicos en el baño?

— No pueden entrar ahí, y están todos jugando arriba.

— ¿E-en serio?

Se observaron en silencio, un instante, al siguiente todos corrían directo al baño —a Sting le sorprendió que Lucy acertara en la ubicación, luego recordó que era bruja y que ellas podían hacer cantar bien hasta a la ninfa de Bieber—, apretujándose para entrar.

El ruido provenía del lavabo.

Aguardaron todavía amontonados, esperando ciegamente, solo tal vez, a un monstruo venido del espacio exterior. Sting siempre había querido conocer en persona a _Eso_.

El lavabo se tambaleó de un lado a otro conforme se acrecentaba el ruido que provenía de él. Una burbuja roja salió, vacilante, y explotó, salpicando el tapiz de calaveras. Fue seguida por más, pronto el baño entero estaba cubierto de bermellón.

— _Hielito_, ve tú.

Gray se acercó, un paso a la vez, para mirar por ojo negro del sumidero. Su respiración era entrecortada y le sudaban las manos. Aguardó. Nada. Consciente de que lo peor sucedía cuando el protagonista creía que estaría a salvo esperó un poco más, animándose a agacharse quedando a centímetros de él.

Su frío corazón latió aprisa. Solo había negrura en el orificio.

Más calmado que antes, Gray suspiró, irguiéndose.

Cuando dio la vuelta, explicando que todo estaba en orden, que no había porque preocuparse, una mano salió del lavabo, cogiéndolo… y todos gritaron. Incluida la persona que venía de ahí.

— ¡Gray-sama, que cruel al gritar cuándo Juvia aparece!

Cayeron de sentón, Gray se desmayó, y Juvia por fin pudo ponerse en pie, lagrimeando.

— ¡No puedes aparecerte así Juvia, menos empapada en sangre! —Chilló Lucy una vez repuesta de su _casi_ infarto, soltando a un Natsu aún más pálido que ella.

—Makarov-san envió a Juvia a un gremio distinto del de Gray-sama, Juvia no pudo permitirlo y se escabulló en las cloacas, ¡no es culpa de Juvia que no limpien correctamente haya abajo y que Juvia se manchara con sangre siendo un fantasma!

— ¿Por qué tiene que venir tanto demente a mi casa…?

— ¡Cierra la boca Sting, estoy hablando con Juvia! —Chistó Lucy, todavía molesta.

— Sí ama, cómo desees —Respondió sarcástico. Juvia, restándole importancia a ambos se agachó a la altura de su amado, levantándolo—. ¿Y tú qué crees que haces?

— Gray-sama está inconsciente… —se sonrojó— es la oportunidad perfecta. Juvia va a violarlo.

— ¿_Qué_? ¡Nadie va a violar a nadie aquí!

— Ah, qué lástima. Pensé que podría llevarme a Natsu a una de las habitaciones.

— ¡No estás ayudando en nada Rubia!

— Morirán en siete días, morirán en siete días…

— ¡¿Cómo mierda entró ella?! ¡Fuera, por el amor de George A. Romero!

El timbre volvió a sonar —Sting quiso desarmarlo _lenta y dolorosamente_—, pero para su sorpresa y desconcierto Rogue fue a atender. Cómo el pleito entre la Heartfilia y Juvia iba para largo Sting abandonó el baño, seguido del resto, Samara ya no estaba, francamente le importó un comino.

Wendy —un ángel caído— sonrió tímidamente al entrar y saludarlos, seguida por Happy que terminaba su última piraña, el gato también los saludó.

Fuera, en todo su esplendor, el desorden típico de Halloween continuaba.

— Lamentamos la demora, había una manifestación por los derechos de los licántropos cerca del centro.

— Trajimos unos cuantos, ¡Aye!

— ¿Qué…? —Antes de que Sting formulara la pregunta una manada entera irrumpió, quitando la película que nadie veía del reproductor de lácrima, cambiándola por un disco de ruidosa música de metal. Corrieron a la cocina, prepararon bocadillos —sin su permiso— y volvieron a la sala, bailando y aullando con alegría. Cómo la puerta seguía abierta pronto vinieron otras criaturas de todos tamaños y formas, uniéndose a la disque-fiesta.

A ellos se les unió el espectro de Michael Jackson y pronto todos bailaban torpemente al ritmo de "Thriller".

— ¡Sí, fiesta! ¡Qué gran idea invitarlos, Sting! —exclamó Natsu, pese a que la mirada de éste decía a leguas _yo no tuve nada que ver_.

Lucy luchaba infructuosamente contra Juvia, que persistía con la idea de violar a Gray, quién ya había despertado, mirándolas con extrañeza.

Erza le comía la boca a un chico de cabellos azules, mientras ambos se quitaban la ropa… _¿Espera qué?_ Y una bruja del tarot le leía las cartas a un indiferente Rogue, que en contra de todo sentido común seguía oyendo el audio-libro, estaban revelando la identidad del tipo maniático-lunático-psicótico.

Wendy lo miró desconcertada al ver que sacaba sus intestinos.

— ¿Sting-san?, ¿qué haces?

— Voy a colgarme al árbol más próximo, ahora, si me disculpas.

Se abrió paso entre la bola de gente, sintiendo la cabeza a punto de explotar.

A Sting le gustaba la vida después del más allá, pero nunca había dicho que debía aceptar tantos disparates en tan poco tiempo. Empujó a Hannibal Lecter, qué por andar devorando a un tritón no se dio cuenta, y siguió hasta toparse de frente con su psicóloga personal, Yukino.

— Sting-kun —dijo ella— luces horrible, ¿Pero qué ocurrió, algo anda mal?

Frustrado, Sting asintió, reacomodando sus órganos.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Otro asentimiento.

Preocupada Yukino lo guió a una banca desocupada, indicándole que debía sentarse y relajarse, que el re-suicidio no era una opción sana.

— Bien, ahora dime qué pasa.

Cuándo la grabación terminó, revelándose que el asesino fue un ex novio de Clare, y que James ya no tenía nada que preocuparse por sufrir el mismo destino que ella, y Sarah, la mejor amiga de las tetas enormes; Sting decidió que terminada esa sesión, importándole poco o nada la opinión de su amigo se largaría de ahí directo a Amytiville, escribiría su primer _Best Seller_ y pasaría unas buenas vacaciones libres de sufrimiento.

Mientras, tendría que _perder la cabeza_ un par de veces más con Halloweens como ese.

— Verá —inició él, mirando fijamente el techo— todo empezó el día que morí…

**#FIN**


End file.
